Kiss it Better
by Katia-chan
Summary: Happy 38day! Growing up amongst men Sanzo is ignorant of a mother's little tricks and kindnesses she bestows on her child, but can a certain green eyed Youkai educate him? 838. oocness! gomen!


Kiss it better

By Katia-chan

A/N: Happy 38 day! This is an equivalent to a cake for the occasion, without the dangers of my cooking to get in the way.

Enjoy!

BBB

The smoke cleared, the shrieks of fury that the youkai had emitted faded into the silence and the three youkai and one human stood surveying the mess around them.

"We really should stop destroying towns like this," Hakkai mused, staring around at the disaster around them.

"Then what would be the fun of it?" Gojyo was sitting on a pile of bricks, wiping dust out of his hair. Goku was walking around, appearing to have nothing to say for once, and Sanzo was sitting on the ground. The group gave him curious glances, but he only gave them one of his 'Say anything and I'll murder you' glares.

"It appears our work here is done, so let's go see if our hotel is still standing and go get some sleep." Hakkai gestured to the waiting jeep, Gojyo and Goku headed towards it right away, but Sanzo seemed to falter as he stood up. "Sanzo?"

"What." The priest sounded highly irritated, and as Hakkai looked down he could see the masked pain in Sanzo's eyes. His teeth were gritted and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Hakkai wished he hadn't spoken as he received the glare usually reserved for Goku or Gojyo.

"I'm fine, so stop worrying and get in the damn car." Hakkai went to comply, but as Sanzo finally rose to his feet the youkai noticed the streak of blood on his white robes. He raised an eyebrow and Sanzo glared viciously at him. "I got a small cut, that's all."

"If you say so." Hakkai looked doubtful, and conveniently fell back to walk with Sanzo, conveniently walking close to him so that when the priest stumbled he did it right into Hakkai, which conveniently kept him from tripping over himself. They climbed in the jeep and all were silent on the way back to the hotel, which fortunately, despite Hakkai's grim prediction, was still standing.

They went up to their rooms and Hakkai went to the kitchen to see about getting food brought up for them.

When he returned he found Sanzo sitting on his bed, fighting with a role of bandages. He was wearing nothing but Jeans and Hakkai had to stop for a moment to gawk, as anyone would. The priest was really very nice to look at, and Hakkai wished he could see this more often. How many times had he dreamed of this? Unfortunately the bloody gash ruined his fantasy. It was not deep, but it looked painful, and it spread from Sanzo's ribs all the way to the middle of his side. "A small cut?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow quisically. "That doesn't look pleasant at all." He commented, staring at it and trying not to show that he was looking elsewhere also, the priest would kill him.

"It's not," Sanzo growled, fighting to keep the bandage in place with one hand while winding it around himself and tying it with the other. The sight was almost comical, and Hakkai couldn't suppress a small chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Sanzo looked up at him, frustration flashing in his eyes.

"You're not very good at this, are you? Sanzo looked angry and even a little sheepish.

"No," he grumbled. "I usually just ignore it and let it bleed through, but I think that bastard had something on his claws, because this thing is stinging like hell." Hakkai blinked, had the monk just admitted pain? Sanzo was not one to admit to anything easily, especially when he was being interrogated, and it was obvious that this must really be hurting him if he was willing to share it.

"So that's why I always have to do your laundry so much. You know, you could save me a lot of work if you'd do this more often." He chuckled to himself again and watched for a few moments, and then decided to take a chance. "Would you like some help?"

"No, I've got it." The growl was low and menacing, but Hakkai was still amused. Seeing Sanzo having a fight with the bandages was something he had never seen before.

He stood watching Sanzo wrestle with them for another minute, effectively wasting 5 strips and hurting the wound more then its inflictor Hakkai walked over and took the role from the monk's hands. "You're wasting my bandages, these things are expensive, so let me do it." He grinned at Sanzo's startled look, but the priest just sat there and allowed Hakkai to clean the wound, something he noticed the priest hadn't done.

He felt Sanzo's muscles tense as he applied the ointment and felt pity, this already looked infected and the cleaning process was never comfortable. After all ointments and creams were applied Hakkai tied the bandage tightly and stared at it. "I'm done, how does it feel?"

Sanzo stared at the neatly bandaged wound. "That shit you put on it hurts like hell," he muttered. Hakkai followed his eyes, and then on impulse leaned down and kissed the bandage.

He blinked

Sanzo blinked.

He blinked again and then gave a sheepish smile.

"Hakkai, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm kissing it better." The words slipped out without the consent of the tongue which uttered them. Sanzo stared puzzled at him.

"What do you mean?" Stunned Hakkai stared at his friend.

"You've never heard that? That's what my mother used to do to me when I got hurt." He was surprised to see a falter in Sanzo's face.

"Ah," was all that he said before turning away. Hakkai realized the reason for Sanzo's silence. The monk had never known a mother, and though the monks at the temple had been kind to him they had probably never shown him the kindness and gentleness that a mother would have shown.

"Let me show you what else a mother does, "Hakkai said suddenly. He pulled Sanzo to his feet and pulled back the sheets of the bed and then pushed Sanzo onto it, pulling the blankets over him. Sanzo stared up at him, confused. "Mothers do that?" Hakkai laughed at his bemused expression.

"Not quite like that, but They do take you out of your clothes and sing you a lullaby, but I didn't think you'd like that." Sanzo was quiet for a moment.

"I do think I would," he said. Hakkai blinked, were those ointments affecting the monk? Either that or he was extremely tired, or on some powerful drugs he didn't have the courtesy to share. He almost fell over when he realized that Sanzo had just told him he would like to be undressed.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai squeaked, shocked.

"I meant the second part." Hakkai didn't care what kinds of drugs the monk was on. He simply smiled and complied.

BBB

A/N: Slightly fluffified, and really ooc at the end, for which I apologize. I wanted to put something up for today, so I was kind of rushed. Hope it's not to bad. If I ever get some free time I'll take it down and edit it. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Again, happy 38 day!


End file.
